The Last Hope
by LightningClaws
Summary: As the war with the Armada rages out of control, the Commodore comes up with a last-resort plan to defeat them. A young Privateer is sent to gather a team of elite warriors to sneak into the Machine, and destroy it. Will they succeed and save the entire Spiral, or will they be crushed by Kane's might? Horrible summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Call To Adventure

**Well, here I am with a new Pirate101 story. I've been writing this one for a while now but I only just got my ass in gear and finished it...more or less. I've just got one more bit to write on it and then it'll be done, so I can upload as often as you guys like. I can leave it here if you hate it, or I can have a chapter up a day if you love it. It's really up to you guys. This chapter is the shortest one (I think) and I do try to be consistent with my chapter lengths, but towards the end they do get longer because stuff starts happening. I should also point out that I'm not very good at writing in the chapter format, so I usually break off whenever there's a gap or a timeskip or something to make it flow better. And also, the title is only temporary. I suck at naming things like this, so if you come up with something better then don't hesitate to let me know. Well, that's enough from me. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101, but I do own my characters and the plot.**

* * *

"You sent for me, Commodore?" Keelan asked, standing before his superior officer in what some would call a state of apprehension. The Commodore whirled around from where he had been surveying the large map spread out on the table.

"What's that? Who the devil are you? How did you get in here?" Keelan suppressed a sigh.

"It's Keelan, sir. You asked to see me, remember?" The shaggy dog blinked several times before nodding enthusiastically.

"Ah, of course! Yes, I certainly did. Come here, boy, and listen to what an old dog has to say." Keelan stepped closer, and peered down at the huge map of the Spiral.

"As you know, Valencia is where the Armada originated," he tapped on the bubble which represented Valencia, and Keelan nodded.

"According to information gathered from our men in the field, they've constructed a gargantuan fortress right at the heart of their empire. It is there that Kane is."

Keelan shuddered. Everyone knew about Kane, the leader of the Armada. And everyone was afraid of him and what he was capable of. Keelan didn't know the extent of what he was capable of, but that was something he was perfectly happy not knowing.

"If the war continues at its current rate, the Armada will surely defeat us," the Commodore was saying, which did nothing to inspire confidence in him.

"Which is why it is time for us to take direct action against them, and hit them where it hurts. Do you understand?"

"...Somewhat? Are you saying we're going to mount a massive invasion of the Armada's fortress?" The Commodore shook his head.

"No no, my boy! In fact, it's quite the opposite. No, I was thinking more along the lines of a small, elite team, no more than five or six members. We send them into the heart of Armada territory, they sabotage the fortress and the tides suddenly turn. Any questions?" Keelan nodded, slightly dazed.

"Just the one. No disrespect intended, sir, but where the hell are you going to find the members for this team? Who would be crazy enough to mount such a dangerous mission, the odds of their returning alive are slim, if they even exist at all?" The Commodore shook his head again.

"Sound point, my boy, but you need not worry about such a small detail. I have compiled a list of possible candidates for this group, and I have the utmost confidence that they will not refuse."

"...Alright, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Ah, I was getting to that. These candidates of mine are scattered throughout the Spiral, so in order to unite them as a team we must first assemble them. That, my boy, is where you come in. I wish for you to borrow one of Avery's ships and sail through the Spiral to collect these people. Can you do that for me?"

Keelan was silent for a long time before he nodded. The dog grinned broadly and clapped him on the shoulder, so hard that the boy's knees almost buckled.

"Excellent! You are to leave within the hour. I have written you letters of admission which will get you where you need to go, but that is the extent of what I can do for you. The rest is up to you. You must persuade their superiors that this mission is of the utmost importance, and for the good of the Spiral. Now, go and pack your things, then take this writ down to the Dockmaster and he will organise an appropriate vessel for you. Sail carefully, my boy, and good hunting."

* * *

Keelan stood behind the wheel of the frigate Dockmaster Dan had given him, in a bit of a daze. The past hour had been such a whirlwind of activity that he'd hardly had the time to draw breath, and the importance of his mission had yet to sink in. He carefully steered the ship into the wind lane that would carry him safely to Port Regal Skyway, and allowed himself a moment of reprieve as he glanced down at the list in his hand. At least the Commodore had given him that, or he wouldn't have known where to start. It was worryingly short, with only three names scribbled on it along with their locations, but the Commodore had assured him that these people were the best at what they did, and would be invaluable to the team. He had been pointed towards Marleybone first, to seek out one 'Iridian Elfirth'. He'd never even heard of her before. He shrugged and folded the list, slipping it into his pocket before turning his attention back to his steering.

* * *

**...Well, that was something. I'm not really a fan of plot-centric chapters, but it's the first one and I wanted to give you guys an idea of what's going on. They get longer from here on out, I promise, and you're introduced to more characters as the story progresses. Also, don't hesitate to contact me if you spot any errors like spelling because I'm too lazy to edit properly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around for the next few chapters. Read and review if you liked/didn't like it. I'm open to constructive criticism. See you next time :D**


	2. Two's Company

**I'mma back, baby, with a whole new chapter. I know, you're all so pleased :D Anyway, I should point out that the first few chapters of this story might seem pretty rushed, and that's because they are. I was trying to get to the good bits as quickly as possible, as I have a tendency to ramble and make things take much longer than they need to. Just like this note-thing, for example. I'm also having a go at naming chapters, because why the heck not? Anyway, I'll shut up now. Commence reading!**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. I'm not saying it again, no matter what you say.**

* * *

The door was huge. Keelan gulped and the otter behind him sighed in exasperation before pushing him forwards. He struggled to regain his balance and opened the door, and all the heads in the large, ornately decorated room turned towards him. He'd never seen so many dogs in one place. He jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, and the tallest dog-which was also the one with the longest ears-raised an eyebrow.

"Captain Aubrey, who is this? This is a private war meeting, you know." The otter nodded.

"I'm aware of that, sir, and begging your pardon for the intrusion, but this human comes with orders directly from the Commodore in Skull Island." At that, all the dogs' eyes widened, and a voice spoke from the darkness in the back corner.

"In that case, let him speak for himself." The speaker stepped forwards and revealed themselves as a brown dog dressed in navy blue, a black and gold tricorne hat and carrying a cane, and he crossed his arms as Keelan didn't respond. Captain Aubrey nudged him roughly, and he snapped out of his daze.

"U-uh, right. W-well, um...the Commodore sent me here to ask for one of your soldiers to join an elite group formed to sabotage the Machine." The brown dog nodded slowly.

"Did he, now? And I take it he had a specific soldier in mind for this job?" Keelan nodded.

"Yes, sir, he did. He asked for someone called Iridian Elfirth." The tall, tan-coloured dog suddenly slammed both hands down on the large war table, knocking over several pieces and making everyone else jump.

"He must be mad if he thinks we're going to give her up, especially now! You can't possibly be considering this, M! She's the backbone of our entire military!" Everyone turned to the dog-who Keelan assumed was called M-and waited for his response.

"...I am afraid Lieutenant Springer is correct. We simply cannot afford to give up our best operative, especially now that the Armada has established their base here in Westminster Skyway. I'm sorry, son, but we cannot allow you to take her."

Keelan was heartbroken. He had only just started out on his quest, and he had already failed. What was he going to tell the Commodore? He quickly wracked his brain to think of something he could say that might change their minds, but he was distracted by a soft voice behind him.

"What's all this about, then, M?" He turned to where the voice was coming from, and his jaw dropped. Standing behind him was a young girl. Her hair was pitch-black apart from a white patch on the left side of her head. She was clad in a navy blue mid-thigh length overcoat, the traditional garb of the Marleybonian army with a matching tricorne and tall black boots and trousers. Her bright yellow eyes scanned the room, resting briefly on Keelan for a moment before moving to M.

"Ah, Iridian. Is there something you needed? This is, after all, a private meeting." Said the shortest dog of the assembled group. Iridian scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, not at all, Admiral. Just an explanation of what's going on here. I heard my name mentioned several times, so I think I deserve to know." M blinked for a moment before sighing.

"Very well, my girl. This boy has come to us with a message from the Commodore on Skull Island, requesting your assistance. He wishes for you to join a team which will be sent into the heart of the Armada's territory and destroy their main base. Do you understand?" The girl nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and thinking hard.

"I do, and I think it's a good idea." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"E-excuse me?" Lieutenant Springer stuttered. Iridian nodded.

"I think it's a good idea. In fact, I think it's a great idea. I mean, think about it. If we keep fighting at the rate we have been so far, it's pretty clear that we're going to eventually lose this war. The clear solution is to hit the Armada where it hurts them the most, and to hit them hard and fast. Destroying the Machine will be sufficient to that aim, I believe, and a small team of experts will be less noticeable than a huge assault force. With enough precautions taken, I think this plan may just work. Count me in."

"B-but, Iridian, we need you here!" Admiral Doggett whined. The girl grinned and shook her head.

"No, you don't. You'll be perfectly fine without me. Besides, this one mission has the fate of the entire Spiral resting on its shoulders. I can't just pass it up. I'm doing this for the good of Marleybone. Anyway, it sounds like fun. I always have a blast when I'm destroying the Armada." She winked cheekily, and Keelan swore his heart stopped beating. There was silence for a moment before M sighed.

"...Very well. It's decided, then. Iridian, go to your room and pack your things. If this mission is as important as the Commodore believes it to be, you must leave immediately. Boy, go with her, and take her to your ship when you are ready. Farewell, Iridian, and good luck. By Jove, you're going to need it." To Keelan's surprise, all the dogs in the room suddenly unsheathed their swords and held them up, pointing them towards Iridian. She nodded seriously and gestured for Keelan to follow her as she left the room, the door closing behind them. He followed her through the building and helped her pack in silence, and less than ten minutes later they were walking towards the docks. As they climbed onto the deck he turned to her.

"Thank you." She frowned in confusion.

"For what?"

"Coming. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't turned up and changed their minds like you did." She blinked before shrugging dismissively.

"It's no big deal. Besides, if this job is as dangerous as I think it's going to be, you're going to need all the help you can get." _Ain't that the truth_, Keelan thought gloomily as he showed Iridian where to put her things before he headed back onto the deck and raised the anchor, sailing the ship swiftly back into the wind lane and heading towards the Stormgate, allowing himself a moment of satisfaction as he crossed Iridian's name from the too-short list.

* * *

**...Yay. Stuff is happening! People are coming! More characters! Hooray! ...Yeah, I really don't know what to say. Anyway, the more you review, the faster I update, so keep them reviews comin' in! :D**


	3. And Then There Were Three

**Next chapter, woohoo! ...Yeah, I can't think of anything to say. O.o**

**Disclaimer: ...I'm not even sure if I need to keep doing this, but it's better to be safe than sorry. It's in the first chapter.**

* * *

Keelan had never heard of Alexi Shelton. Iridian, thankfully, had.

"Alexi Shelton? Yeah, I know him." Keelan blinked at her.

"You do? How?"

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I know of him, you know?" Keelan just stared, and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Anyway, from what I heard he's supposed to be a tactical genius. He was apparently trained by the Commodore himself, and then he went to Monquista where the King hired him to help them out in their civil war. You know about that, right?" Keelan nodded.

"Well, that's something at least. Anyway, last I heard he was still in Monquista." Keelan glanced down at the Commodore's list.

"And that's where the Commodore says we need to go. Looks like we're heading in the right direction, then." As he spoke they emerged from the Stormgate into the Tierra Primata Skyway, and Keelan was quick to guide the ship into a wind lane and drop the anchor. Under Iridian's watchful eye he pulled out a map from his bag and unrolled it, spreading it over the wooden planks of the deck as he studied it intently.

"Here's Monquista City, where the King and Queen are," he said, tapping the spot in the map. Iridian nodded before pointing somewhere else, miles away from the city.

"And over here is where I've been told the rebel base is." Keelan craned his neck to get a better look.

"Zenda?" She nodded again.

"Yep. Apparently it used to be a dungeon, until one of the ex-queens and a gorilla called Gortez took it over. But never mind that. I don't think we'll need to go there at all. I think we just need to go to the city and ask to see the King and Queen. The Commodore's admission letters should get us in, at least."

Keelan was thankful he'd filled her in on the Commodore's complete plan while they were sailing. He was also glad she was with him, not just because he wasn't alone anymore, but her confidence was contagious. And she told great stories. She was also more than competent with a gun, as she'd proven to him earlier when she'd spun in a full circle and hit a golden coin right in the centre from the other side of the ship. Yes, he was definitely glad she was there. He folded up the map and sailed them towards the city, Iridian keeping an eye out for Scarakeet flocks and schools of Batacuda or Flying Fish, but they docked without any trouble. And as she had said before, the Commodore's letters got them right to the King and Queen, who looked less than pleased to see them.

"Oh, more humans. What do you want this time?" King Fernando said, sounding rather irritated. Keelan frowned before replying, "I was sent by the Commodore in Skull Island. He wants Alexi Shelton to come with us and be part of a team sent to go and destroy the Armada's main fortress." The King's eyes widened and his jaw dropped considerably, but Queen Isadore nudged him violently and he regained his composure.

"W-well, that is quite the demand. And what makes you think we will allow you to have him? He is needed here, you understand." Keelan nodded.

"Of course we understand. But I can't stress the importance of our mission enough. If we succeed, the entire Spiral will be saved." King Fernando frowned.

"You've made that very clear, but all that hinges on possibility. Besides, rather than focus on avoiding a possible war with the Armada sometime in the future, I would much rather prefer to focus my efforts on the war we are currently fighting right here, right now. So, to answer your question, you may not take him. El Genio is needed here." Keelan frowned.

"Sorry, El who?"

"El Genio de la Guerra. The Genius of the War. It's what they call Alexi, so I've heard." Iridian answered. Keelan nodded his thanks.

"Yes, that is correct. Now leave this place immediately, the both of you, or I shall call the guards!" The Queen threatened. Keelan gulped nervously and stepped back, but Iridian was having none of it and glared daggers at the monkey-woman.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything like that, your Highness. I had the same treatment when Keelan came looking for me to join his little team. My superiors weren't going to let me go, but I saw the gravity of the situation and came along anyway. I put it to you; you let us tell Alexi of this plan in person, and let him decide what he is going to do. How does that sound to you?" The King frowned at her before sighing dramatically.

"Oh, fine. Whatever it takes to make the pair of you leave me alone sooner. Come, we will take you to El Genio." He slid from his throne and began walking away, his wife following with a thunderous expression on her hairy face. Keelan mouthed a "thank you" to Iridian and she gave him the thumbs-up and winked before they both hurried to follow behind the monkey monarchs.

They soon arrived at a large room with a paper-strewn desk in the centre which reminded Keelan of the Privateer's Office back on Skull Island. There were maps and charts all over the walls, floor and tables, and standing over a table and frowning down at a chart was a young man who Keelan believed couldn't be older than twenty. He looked up as they entered, and he raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the two humans.

"Greetings, your Majesties. What can I do for you today? And who are our guests?" The King scoffed.

"El Genio, these pesky little humans come with a proposition for you. Well, what are you waiting for? Out with it!" He snapped, and Keelan jumped slightly. Alexi's dark eyes narrowed as he walked around to lean against the table and he folded his arms across his chest, waiting patiently for Keelan to begin.

"W-well, we come with a request directly from the Commodore of Skull Island." Alexi's face lit up.

"The Commodore, you say?"

"Yes. He sent me to gather a group of experts to form an elite team to sneak into the Machine-that would be, the Armada's main fortress in Valencia-and destroy it. Your name was on the list he gave me." Alexi stared at him.

"So, are you asking me to join this little team of yours?"

"Yes, I am, if you wouldn't mind..." Alexi stared for a moment longer before he smirked.

"I'd like nothing more. It's a deal, my friend." The King and Queen's jaws both dropped.

"W-what?! But what about this war right here, right now? You can't just leave us!" The Queen wailed, and Alexi shook his head.

"I'm not 'just leaving you', your Majesty. It isn't as though I'm the only tactician here. But I know the Commodore, and I believe in his judgement. If he believes the real threat right now to be the Armada, then I do as well. I have never known the Commodore to be wrong yet, which has to account for something. Yes, I will join you."

* * *

"And then there were three." Iridian said gleefully as they made their way back to the ship. Alexi grinned.

"So there are. Forgive my asking, but who exactly are you two?"

"My name's Keelan. I work under the Commodore, back on Skull Island. He was the one who sent me out here."

"And I'm Iridian Elfirth, of Her Majesty's Royal Army of Marleybone." Alexi's eyes widened as he shook their hands.

"Iridian Elfirth, you say?" She nodded.

"I believe I've heard of you. The youngest ever recruit into the Marleybonian Army, who rose through the ranks faster than anyone before or since and was offered leadership of the entire Army? That Iridian Elfirth?" She nodded again, and Keelan's jaw dropped, and Alexi smiled and bowed deeply.

"In that case, it's an honour to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." Keelan shook his head emphatically.

"Woah woah, hold up. Did you say that she was offered leadership of the entire army of Marleybone?" Alexi nodded.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" Keelan screeched, and Iridian winced before shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"Maybe because you didn't ask? Now, if you're all done shouting, I think it's time we carried on. We still have one more person to find, don't we? And Alexi needs to be filled in on the plan of attack." Keelan raised an eyebrow at her.

"What plan of attack? We don't even have one yet."

"You know what I mean. He needs to know what's going on, and the sooner he gets told the better. Now, come on. We're on a tight schedule." She stalked off to the docks, and Keelan and Alexi exchanged a glance before hurrying after her.

"I'm sorry, but who died and made you leader?" Iridian just grinned.

* * *

**Another chapter done, and I'll admit not much has happened yet, but the first few chapters are just plot and introducing characters and all that jazz. It'll get interesting eventually, just bear with me. Anyway, R&R, and I'll see you guys later. Ciao for now! (Hehe, that rhymed...O.o)**


	4. Ambush

**More chapters. Yay! I know, you're all thrilled. As you may have noticed, I'm running out of things to say in these author's note-things. So, in an effort to avoid making this awkward, I'm going to make it look like I have lots to say by making these things as long as possible but really not saying anything of note at all. Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: First chapter. It hasn't moved from before.**

* * *

"Have you heard of her?" Iridian asked from where she leant against the side of the ship, her arms crossed over her chest and her bright yellow eyes shining. Alexi frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You, Keelan?" He shook his head as well, and Iridian sighed.

"Well, that's just fabulous."

"I agree. While it would have helped us to have prior knowledge of this 'Maya Hawkins', the Commodore obviously chose her for a reason, so we have to try and find her." Iridian nodded, a slight frown on her face.

"I know that, I was just saying it's going to be difficult." Alexi shot her a smirk.

"Whoever said that war was easy?" She didn't respond, and Keelan sighed in relief as they passed through the edge of the Stormgate and arrived in Mooshu. He docked at the sole island in the Skyway, and the three of them made their way through into the small township. Iridian looked around, her eyes wide.

"This place...it's so pretty..."

"Makes a nice change from the barren hills of Monquista, that's for certain." Alexi commented, but Keelan was unable to share in their tranquillity. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. They passed a small gazebo with a plain wooden floor, and suddenly it hit him.

"Hey, you guys?" They turned to him.

"Is it just me, or does it seem really...quiet?" They both frowned and listened, but they heard nothing other than a slight whisper of wind through the trees. They moved closer together, standing back to back in a tight circle and examining their surroundings suspiciously. There wasn't a single sign of life to be seen.

"What...what happened here?" Alexi murmured, and Keelan was about to respond when Iridian suddenly grabbed at their elbows.

"What is it?" He hissed at her, and she pointed at something in the distance. His eyes followed her finger, squinting but still seeing nothing. Iridian slunk forwards, gesturing for them both to follow, and they stuck close by her as she led them over to a large, multiple story building. She peered through a small crack in the door and frowned in confusion, then drew one of her pistols and crept inside. The boys followed her and they stopped in the centre of the room, looking around cautiously. After a few moments of tense silence, Alexi shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything here."

"Then you think wrong." Said a deep voice from somewhere above their heads, and their eyes shot up to see a dozen pigs drop to the ground, armed with axes, clubs and crossbows. None of them looked very nice, either. Keelan reached for the hilt of his sword but froze when an axe was pointed right at his throat, the pig holding it giving him a look as though daring him to move. He didn't, and his hand froze on the hilt. A quick glance told him that Alexi was in the same position, and Iridian was in the middle of an intense stare-off with a pig, her pistol and his crossbow raised and ready to fire. The apparent leader of the pigs stepped forward, a grin on his greasy pink face.

"Now, let us do business. You hand over your weapons, your gold and all of your possessions, and we let you leave here with your lives."

"Hmm, tempting, but how about no?" Alexi replied, and Keelan's eyes widened as the studded club connected forcefully with the older boy's back, the impact sending him to his knees. The pig leader opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from outside interrupted him.

"Alright, I think that's quite enough." The pigs whirled around, trying and failing to pinpoint the sound of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The pig howled.

"You want me to show myself? Very well, I shall indulge you."

The door opened slowly, revealing...nothing. Everyone frowned in confusion, and the pig leader sent two of his lackeys out to check. They went out the door and looked around, and then they vanished from sight without a sound. Two more were sent, and they didn't come back either. The leader was beginning to look nervous, and he ordered another one to close the door. He waddled over and reached out, but a hand suddenly clamped itself around his trotter and he was pulled out the door, and they heard scuffling and a small shriek before it all fell silent again.

"Who...what? Show yourselves, or I shall have to force you!" The leader squeaked, trying to be intimidating but failing utterly. They heard a chuckle from outside.

"Very well, then. Since you asked so nicely..." What happened next was a bit of a blur for Keelan. A green and gold mass suddenly seeped through the door, lunging at the pigs and knocking them, squealing, to the floor. He managed to catch a glimpse of Iridian and Alexi being pinned just before he too fell to the ground by a knock to the back of his knees, and a silence fell over the room once again. Keelan didn't dare look up as he heard heavy footsteps on the wooden floor, heading right towards him.

"Well, who are you, then?"

"...My name is Keelan. I come from Skull Island with a message from the Commodore."

"Is that so? And what is the nature of said message?" Keelan hesitated, and Alexi jumped in.

"Our message is for the ears of one person, and one person only. We cannot tell you."

"And who is this message for, then?" The man seemed to be losing his patience.

"Her name is Maya Hawkins." Silence filled the room, and Keelan took the opportunity to look up at the face of their potential saviours. It was a bull standing on its hind legs, and decked out in some of the toughest armour Keelan had ever seen. As he looked around the room he saw at least a dozen other bulls dressed in the same fashion, all wearing uniform armour of gold and green. _Samoorai_, he thought, looking around with wide eyes. He'd heard about them back on Skull Island, but he'd never actually seen one before. The bull standing in front of him exchanged a glance with the rest of his team before saying, "...and, this message...it is urgent?" Iridian nodded.

"It is of the utmost importance that we deliver it as soon as possible. The fate of the Spiral hangs in the balance." The Samoorai was silent for a long time, but he eventually nodded.

"...Very well. We will take you to the Chief."

"Chief?" Alexi repeated as they were allowed to climb to their feet. None of the Samoorai responded, instead herding them out the door and back to the docks.

* * *

**Hooray for evil pigs and ninja cows! Anyway, I forgot to ask earlier, but what do you think of Alexi and Iridian? Do you like them? Do you hate them? Are you indifferent to them? Do leave your opinions. I am very curious as to what you think of them. I will be putting up the next chapter in a week or so, because I might be doing something between now and then. Not likely, but you never know. Anyway, see you next time! :D**


	5. The Gang's All Here

**Merry Christmas, everybody! :D And this is my present to you all. A new chapter! I'll admit that not much gets done in this one, but it gets a bit action-ier from here on out. And that was totally a word, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter. See it.**

* * *

The Jade Palace was everything it was made out to be, that's for sure. Keelan looked up at its gleaming spires and almost lost his balance as they were escorted inside. The Samoorai led them through the twisting corridors, up and down flights of stairs until Keelan was completely and utterly lost. The leader paused outside a closed door before raising a gauntleted hand and knocking.

"Enter." Said a voice from within, and the Samoorai opened the door and went inside, Keelan, Alexi and Iridian being pushed through next. The door closed behind them, and they looked around the room curiously. It was plainly furnished, consisting of a desk, a chair, some bookshelves and various weapons on display on the walls, along with several maps detailing the various areas of Mooshu. A figure was standing looking out of the large window parallel to the door, and the Samoorai bowed deeply.

"My Chief, I have returned from Hamamitsu."The figure nodded.

"Anything to report?" The Samoorai nodded.

"Indeed, my Chief. You were right. The island had been taken over by a large group of Inoshishi bandits, and as you instructed we lay in wait for the opportune moment to strike. That moment came today."

"Very good. I trust Hamamitsu is being cleared of Inoshishi as we speak?"

"Yes, my Chief. We have also found where they were keeping the inhabitants of the Garden, and have seen to their wellbeing. No-one appears injured, only frightened."

"Understandable. Thank you, Constable Tatami. You are dismissed." The Samoorai hesitated.

"Apologies, my Chief, but there is one other thing..."

"And that is...?"

"The Inoshishi ambush had already been sprung when we attacked. The three caught in it claimed to have been sent from Skull Island, with a message for you from a 'Commodore'." The figure was silent for a painfully long time.

"I see. And where are these three now?"

"I have brought them here with me, my Chief. They say their message is of the utmost importance."

"...I see." The figure turned and stepped around the desk, and Keelan's eyes widened in surprise. Clad in similar gold and green armour to the Samoorai was a young girl, about the same age as Keelan himself. She had a pretty face and deep blue eyes, and he could see a tiny patch of blonde hair sticking out from underneath her horned helmet. Her eyes roamed over the three of them, and Keelan shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other as her gaze came to rest on him.

"Well? What is this message, then?" Keelan froze. Alexi and Iridian shot him a puzzled glance when he didn't speak, and Iridian rolled her eyes.

"You are Maya Hawkins?" The girl paused before nodding.

"Yes, although few know me by that name. I am more commonly referred to as 'the Fang of the Jade Dragon'. And who are you?"

"My name is Iridian Elfirth, of the Marleybonian army. This is Alexi Shelton of Monquista, and Keelan Sharpe of Skull Island." Maya nodded her head in turn to each of them, and they dipped their heads in response.

"So, you claim to have a message for me?" Alexi nodded.

"Yes. You have heard of the Armada, no?" Maya tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have heard the stories."

"Well, we come to beg your assistance. The Armada has already taken over Valencia, and is currently locked in a vicious war with Marleybone. If they continue this, in time they will rule the entire Spiral." Maya blinked.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Alexi took a breath to continue, but Keelan had found his voice and took over.

"The Armada's main base is known as the Machine, in Valencia. The Commodore of Skull Island has devised a plan to destroy it. He sent me to gather a small group of elite soldiers to sneak into the Machine, kill Kane-the leader of the Armada-and take the Machine down from the inside. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"I do. But again, what does this plan of yours have to do with me?"

"The Commodore provided me with a list of names before I left. Your name was on that list. He wants you to join us, and lend us your strength and skills and do your part to keep the Spiral safe. So, are you in?" She didn't respond for a long time, and Keelan was preparing himself for rejection when she said, "...I will need time to think about your proposal. I must confer with my generals. Until we reach a decision, you are welcome to stay here and rest, explore or do whatever else you wish to do. Constable, please show them to a guest room, and then round up my generals for an emergency meeting." The Samoorai bowed low.

"Yes, my Chief." He got to his feet and turned, leading the three humans out the door and back through the palace. Keelan glanced back into the room just as the door shut, just in time to see Maya standing with her arms crossed, her gaze focused on her feet in intense concentration.

* * *

It was almost seven hours later when they were called back to Maya's room. Keelan had managed to slip in an hour's rest but had spent the remainder of the time pacing up and down the room in his anxiety. Iridian had gone exploring and Alexi had asked to be shown to the library, so he didn't see them at all until they were all standing around Maya's desk. Keelan thought she looked tired.

"I have called you here because, as I'm sure you had guessed, my council and I have reached a decision regarding your proposal." The three of them nodded, signalling to Maya to continue.

"It was stated during my council that the Armada has little to no presence here in Mooshu, and that it is unnecessary for me to join you in destroying them. Many of my councilmen believed that would provoke them into attacking us, breaking the delicate peace we have worked so hard both to achieve and sustain." Keelan felt his heart sinking into his stomach. Had they failed? He had counted himself lucky to manage to get both Iridian and Alexi on his side, but he knew he couldn't count on luck in this mission. Maya, however, wasn't done talking.

"While that is a fair summation, the point was also raised that you yourself mentioned earlier. We have received news of war in Marleybone from the Ambassador in Hamamitsu Garden, and word of the situation in Valencia has even reached our ears here. We believe that the threat the Armada poses is real, and that nothing will stop them from conquering Mooshu once Marleybone has fallen. We have heard rumours of suspicious activity around the Valencian and Marleybonian Stormgates, and believe that an invasion from the Armada is imminent. And so, we have come to the agreement that I will accompany you on your mission, and lend you all the support and strength that I possess."

Everyone was silent. Keelan was in shock. Had he heard her correctly? She was coming? He didn't know why, but he felt a wave of relief and calm wash over him. He smiled and stepped forwards, holding out his hand.

"In that case, we welcome you to the crew, Maya." She blinked at him before grinning, and taking his hand in her own. He was surprised by the strength of her grip as they shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine." She shook Iridian and Alexi's hands too before resting her hands on the desk.

"Very well. If you don't mind, I would ask you to return to your room for the time being. We will set off tomorrow." Alexi opened his mouth to object, but Maya held up a hand for silence.

"I am aware that this mission is urgent and that you would all like to continue as soon as possible. I do understand that. However, I have duties here in Mooshu that must be attended to. As Chief of the Jade Guards here, there are many arrangements that must be made before I can leave. I hope you understand." Keelan and the others nodded, and Maya dipped her head to them.

"Very well. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do in a very short amount of time. A servant will collect you for breakfast in the morning, and then we will endeavour to leave within the hour. Goodnight, get a good rest, and I shall see you in the morning."

"You too, Maya. And...thank you." Keelan said, smiling as he was escorted from the room. He glanced back just in time to see Maya's quick smile, and then she was gone.

* * *

**And there you have it. All the names gone from the list. So, what happens now? You'll have to wait and find out! Please review and tell me what you think of the characters as we go on, as I'd like to know what you think of them. I'll admit that I'm quite proud of them. Anyway, I'll sign off here, so I hope to see you back for the next chapter!**

**Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Again :P) I hope you all have a brilliant day! :D**


	6. Trapped

**Aaaaaaand I'm back again, on another holiday day! Happy New Year! (And yes, I am doing this on purpose). I was going to put this up yesterday, but then I thought it'd be cooler for me to do this today (I'm actually typing this on the 31st, so I'm having to think in the future tense. It's rather odd). Anyhoo, another chapter! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: Apart from ****the p****lot and characters, I own diddly-squat (Did I spell that right? It looks weird to me O.o)**

* * *

"So, this is our team?" Maya said incredulously. The four of them were standing on the upper deck of the ship Avery had loaned them, Keelan steering them carefully towards the opening of the Stormgate that would take them straight back to Skull Island. Keelan nodded.

"The Commodore's list only had three names on it. And they were the three of you." Maya snorted, leaning casually against the side of the ship with her arms folded across her chest.

"Still, that does seem rather ambitious of him, to concoct this plan with a team of three people. No matter how skilled he thinks we are, this mission is suicide." Iridian's eyes flashed.

"You chickening out, then?" The blonde girl shook her head.

"I never said that. I simply said that the likelihood of this mission succeeding with only the three of us is slim."

"You think we don't know that? We all agreed to come on this mission and do our bit to save the Spiral, even if the chances of us surviving are next to none!" Maya glared at Iridian, pushing herself off the low wall and striding forwards to stand in front of her.

"I know that, and I agree. We must all do what we can to protect the worlds and their people, but what you seem to fail to understand is that this mission was doomed to failure before it even began!" Iridian's eyes narrowed and she went to speak, but was interrupted by Alexi.

"Girls, please, stop! We all know that this mission will be difficult, but Maya, what you have to understand is that even with a team of one hundred it would not get any easier. We all made the necessary sacrifices by coming aboard this ship. We all accepted the fact that we will likely not survive, yet we came anyway. We know that the reward far outweighs the risk. Our lives are a small price to pay in exchange for peace." Maya and Iridian still didn't seem satisfied but they didn't respond, just glaring at each other before Iridian turned and stomped away. After a millisecond's hesitation Maya turned the other way and descended below deck, and Alexi and Keelan were left alone. Keelan smiled at the older man as he sighed.

"Well done, Alexi. That was nicely handled." He grinned tiredly.

"Thank you, but it shouldn't have been necessary at all. There's no point in doing this if there is no trust between us. That's what they don't seem to understand." Keelan shook his head, putting a comforting hand on Alexi's shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. I agree that we need trust, but that's no reason to nix the entire mission. Tensions are just running a little high right now. Maya was just surprised that the Commodore expects you to do this with so few people, that's all." Alexi snorted.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to risk his life trying to destroy that mechanical monstrosity." Keelan nodded.

"That's true, but just listen. You, Iridian, and even Maya...I consider you guys as my friends, and it hurts me to see you fight. Don't you think I feel terrible for getting you all into this mess? If it weren't for me, you guys would still be living your normal lives back at your homes, surrounded by your friends and people who love you. No, instead you're here, sailing towards your deaths. I would give anything to be able to turn around and take you guys back to where you belong, but I can't. This is for the good of the Spiral. Even if you succeed in destroying the Machine, the fact that I led you to your deaths will haunt me forever." He shuddered involuntarily as a chill went through his body, and he could tell Alexi was staring at him.

"...You're wise beyond your years, Keelan. I've been too busy focusing on my own misgivings that I never even thought about how this whole situation must be affecting you. I'm sorry, my friend." Keelan smiled hugely and held out a hand.

"No worries. Let's just let the girls cool off a little before we do anything else. I think they have some things to think about." Alexi nodded, smiling as he accepted Keelan's hand and shook it firmly. A feeling of sadness passed through Keelan as he took in Alexi's smiling face, and realised that he may soon be dead, all because of him. He shook the feeling off and turned his eyes forwards, and was surprised to see the Stormgate looming up in front of them. He took the wheel again as they passed through it and he could see the exit to Skull Island in the distance, but suddenly his vision was obscured by a large shape moving towards them.

"Do you see that, Alexi?" He asked, the older man peering into the distance.

"Yeah, I do...what is it?" As they moved closer an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over Keelan.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't think we should be heading towards it..." He turned the wheel sharply to the right and tried to navigate around the strange edifice, but it mirrored his action exactly. Alexi frowned.

"What do they think they're playing at?" They drew nearer and nearer, still on a collision course and suddenly a sound reached Keelan's ears, a strange sort of hissing. To his horror he realised what it was.

"Get down!" He cried, leaping away from the wheel, grabbing Alexi's arm and dragging him down the stairs. The cannon fired, the huge metal ball slamming into the side of the ship and knocking it dangerously off course. Keelan stumbled and fell to the deck, still gripping Alexi's arm with white knuckles. The two boys scurried across the damaged deck as fast as they could, shielding their faces from an explosion of splinters which was the result of another cannonball. They reached the stairs leading below deck as another cannonball tore its way through the body of the ship and Keelan was sent tumbling down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Are you alright, Keelan?" Asked Alexi, kneeling beside him and quickly checking him for injury. Keelan nodded and managed to scramble to his feet, and found himself looking into a pair of wide, deep blue eyes.

"What's going on?" Asked Maya, shouting to be heard over the noise of the cannon fire.

"We're under attack! Quick, go and get up on deck!"

"What about Iridian?" Asked Alexi, staggering as another blast sent the ship lurching dangerously to one side.

"I'll go find her. You two steer us clear." Maya said, turning and sprinting back down the corridor and vanishing around a corner, leaving no time for either of them to object. They made their way unsteadily back to the wheel, and Keelan wrenched it to the right and steered the ship away from their unknown assailant.

"Can you see who's attacking us?" He called to Alexi, who was scanning the skies for a sign of the enemy.

"No, I can't see a thing. They must be behind us or-" He froze, staring forwards in horror.

"What is it? Alexi, what's happened?" The older male just pointed, so Keelan checked they were flying a safe course before running over to join him. His stomach churned at the sight before him. There wasn't just one enemy ship, there were at least four, sailing towards them slowly. Keelan frowned as they drew nearer. Their sails seemed to be...turning. As he stared, his stomach dropped right down through his diaphragm as he realised what he was looking at.

"The Armada." He whispered, and Alexi turned to him with wide eyes.

"What? Are you sure?" Keelan nodded, and then he managed to shake himself out of his daze and rush back to the wheel, looking for anywhere they could go that would get the Armada's warships off their tail. More cannonballs ripped through the hull of the ship, the sparks forming flames that ate through the wooden body swiftly. Keelan swallowed nervously. Maya and Iridian were still down there.

"Alexi! Look for an exit! I don't care where, just get us out of this Stormgate!" He shouted, and Alexi nodded and scanned the dark, star-spangled scene around them. Keelan tried his best to stay out of range out of the cannons, but with every hit the ship lost speed, and soon they were crawling forwards at no more than a snail's pace. And still, the fire continued to spread. Keelan looked up as Alexi shouted, pointing at something to their left. An exit. Hope warmed Keelan's heart as he steered towards it, but once they were on track he could do little else to ensure their safe passage. He stood on the deck with Alexi, watching as the Armada advanced far too quickly for Keelan's liking, and they continued to crawl towards the exit to the Stormgate.

In the thick of all the chaos, he thought back to Maya's words earlier. Were they really destined to fail in their mission before they even began? Was this how it was supposed to end for them all? Being chased by the Armada through a Stormgate on a burning ship? If they died in there, who would know? Who would come and find them and take their bodies back to their homes? No-one. They would be floating in space forever, surrounded by the wreckage of what was probably the only chance there was to save the Spiral. So wrapped up in his thoughts was Keelan that he didn't even notice until it was too late. The Armada were less than ten metres behind them, and from where he stood he could see the cannon aiming straight for the ship. He whimpered in fear and felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Alexi smiling down at him sadly. He'd completely forgotten he was there.

"I-I don't want to d-die...not...not here..." He sobbed, and Alexi nodded.

"I know." The cannon fired. Someone screamed. The deck caved in beneath his feet. They passed through the Stormgate.

* * *

**...Well. That was a thing. I actually forgot what was in this chapter until I just read the last sentence, and I will admit I did a rather evil laugh. I am a fan of cliffhangers. Anyway, I personally don't celebrate New Year's, but if you do I hope you have a fabulous day and have lots of good funs. And I will be keeping up my trend of posting chapters on holidays/important dates, so look forward to that! Well, R&R, and goodbye! :D**


	7. Aftermath

**Guess who's back? I'mma back. So yeah, I did mean to upload this a few days ago (which would've been my birthday) but I had an unscheduled camping trip to the beach which I have only just returned from. How was I, I hear you ask? It rained. A fair bit. So, it was usual summer weather over here. And to answer your question, the classes are as follows;**

**Keelan: Privateer  
Iridian: Musketeer  
Alexi: Privateer  
Maya: Swashbuckler**

**I'll add more characters as they're introduced. Sorry if there was any confusion about that. This chapter is more of a filler than plot, but it had to be done, so please bear with me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Everything that happened next, Keelan saw in slow motion.

He saw the cannon fire, the cannonball whizzing through the air and digging through the charred wood like it was nothing. He felt the deck under his feet buckle, and he screamed as he fell through. Alexi grabbed his hand and hauled him back up, and a wave of heat suddenly enveloped them. Keelan looked up in surprise, expecting to see towering flames but instead seeing a wide, open sky, and just in front of them, he could see land. Land! He tapped Alexi on the shoulder and pointed it out, and the older man's dark eyes widened. They got to their feet, and ran. They could feel the deck giving out beneath them but they didn't stop, running as fast as they could to the end of the deck. Without stopping they leapt onto the low wall, and pushed off with all their strength. They flew through the air, their arms windmilling wildly. Keelan looked down, and saw nothing but a wide expanse of clouds beneath them. As he wasn't looking he slammed right into something, the air was forced from his lungs and he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he had one hell of a headache. He opened his eyes and a stab of pain went right through to his brain, and he groaned loudly. He heard rushing feet and felt a hand on his chest.

"He's awake!" An unfamiliar voice called out, and there were more footsteps and suddenly Keelan couldn't breathe.

"Oh, thank God you're alright! I was worried sick!" He knew that voice. He opened his eyes again, and found himself looking into a pair of familiar dark eyes.

"A...Alexi?" He croaked. The man nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face. He let go of Keelan and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Keelan." He nodded and lay back down, but suddenly sat bolt upright and looked around with wide eyes.

"Where are we? What happened? Where-" Alexi clamped his hand over his mouth, shushing him instantly.

"Calm down. We're in Cooper's Roost, the main township in Cool Ranch. Thankfully we made it to land before the ship exploded, and the people who saw us fall alerted the local doctor. We're in his office now." Keelan looked around, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. The walls were plain white, which didn't help much, and there was a row of beds along one wall, only one of which was currently in use and that by Keelan himself. The bed next to him looked like someone had just gotten out, so he assumed that was where Alexi had been sleeping. As he looked around a chicken wearing glasses came in holding a clipboard. Keelan stared.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, Mr. Sharpe. You gave the people one hell of a scare when you turned up out of nowhere with a burning ship on your tail. We managed to salvage most of your belongings from the wreckage. We put them in that chest there." He pointed to a large wooden chest pushed up against the wall, and Alexi nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, doctor. Keelan, this is Dr. Elmore Coop. He was the one who looked after you when you were unconscious." Keelan accepted the doctor's offered wing, and shook it.

"Thanks." Suddenly Keelan froze, his eyes scanning the room wildly. Alexi frowned.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"...Iridian...Maya...where...?" Alexi held up a hand for silence.

"Relax, Keelan. They're both fine. The salvage team found them in the wreckage and brought them in. Maya was fine, apart from a few small cuts and bruises. Iridian wasn't so lucky. She had a broken leg, lots of small cuts and burns and a concussion. The doctor had to operate on her, but she's going to be fine. She's sleeping through there." He pointed to a plain door, and Keelan sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear." Alexi hummed his agreement.

"Well, that being said, we don't really have a way of getting back to Skull Island, seeing as our ship, well, kinda...blew up."

"So, we're stuck here, then?"

"It sure looks that way, unless we can get a ship somewhere. I think for now we should focus on resting and recovery. You need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and left, nodding to the doctor as he passed. Keelan didn't think it was possible for him to get any rest after what had just happened, but found he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had been a long day.

* * *

**And there you have it. I've found I don't like writing about the chickens in Cooper's Roost, mainly because I'm not sure if they have hands or wings. It's been a while since I played this part of the game, so I'm a little rusty on specific details. Well, seeing as this chapter was a little boring and short I might put up the next one sooner, depending on what kind of response this one gets. Anyways, R&R, because it makes me very happy. And the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Understand what I'm saying? :D**


	8. Stakeout

**OOGABOOGARAAARRR. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update, but to be completely honest I forgot this story existed. I remembered about four minutes ago, then swore rather loudly and rushed to post this chapter. When I was writing this I just dumped them in Cooper's Roost for no apparent reason, but then later on I realised it was the perfect place to dump them because it provided me with material you'll see in the next chapter after this one. I love it when random decisions turn out to actually be good ones. Anyway, I've rambled long enough. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ...This part hasn't changed since chapter 1, so I don't know why I have to keep doing it.**

* * *

"Hey, Keelan! It's good to see you up and about. Feeling alright?" Keelan shrugged.

"No idea, but I'm sick of lying in that bed. Hey, Maya. How're you?" The girl dipped her head in greeting.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Do you know how Iridian is doing?"

"The doc said she was recovering surprisingly quickly. She still hasn't woken up yet, but her leg's doing remarkably well and her other injuries are almost impossible to see. He thinks she should be able to leave the bed by tomorrow." Maya nodded slowly.

"I'm glad." Keelan looked around, taking in the scenery. He'd never been to Cool Ranch before, and hadn't known what to expect. He certainly hadn't expected to see chickens walking around wearing top hats and waistcoats, though.

"So, what is there to do around here?" He asked. Alexi shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I haven't explored very much, apart from the saloon."

"Saloon?" Keelan asked, and Alexi nodded.

"Yeah. It's over here. Coming, Maya?" She nodded and followed Alexi as he led them through the small, dusty town, stopping outside a large white building.

"Here we are. Maya and I have been staying here since we arrived. It's pretty comfortable, and the food is good, too." He led them inside, and Keelan's eyes widened. The first floor was dotted with tables and chairs, most of which were occupied. There was a bar on one side and a piano in the corner, and upstairs he could hear shouting from what he assumed was a rather heated game of cards. Alexi led them over to the bar, and the peacock who was serving grinned in delight.

"Alexi, my friend! Good to see you!"

"Always a pleasure, Bill. Maya, Keelan, this is Wild Bill Peacock. He owns and operates this saloon." Maya and Keelan shook his wing, and from somewhere they heard a small cough.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A sweet voice chirped, and Alexi laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, of course! Bill here runs this saloon with the help of lovely Jane Canary." The bird appeared from behind the bar, smiling sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet y'all. You must be Alexi's friend who was with the doctor, ain't ya?" Keelan nodded, and Jane and Bill smiled.

"Good to see you're on your feet, son. What about the other one, that girl you told us about?" Alexi sighed.

"She's doing good, but she still hasn't woken up yet. She should be out by tomorrow, if we're lucky." Jane nodded.

"Well, I do hope she'll be alright. Send her my love, won't you, sweetie?" Alexi nodded, smiling.

"Of course, Jane. What's on the menu for tonight?" Jane clapped her wings together and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh, you're going to love it! I'm cookin' up a treat tonight! A traditional smoked salmon with roast vegetables, ice-cold Yum and for dessert, ice cream, custard and apple pie! How does that sound?" Keelan's mouth was watering. He had hardly eaten anything since he'd been in bed, and Jane and Bill laughed at the hungry look on his face.

"Well, it's nice to know there's around here who appreciates my cooking!" Jane laughed. Alexi grinned and glanced at the large grandfather clock across the room.

"Well, I think we'd better get moving. These two want to see the sights, I think. I'll see you later, Jane. Take care, Bill."

"Goodbye, dears!" Cooed Jane as they left the saloon and continued looking around the town.

"They were...interesting." Maya commented, and Keelan laughed.

"They're good people." Alexi defended, and Maya was about to respond when she frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"What's going on over there?" The boys followed her gaze. A crowd of angry chickens had gathered outside a red brick building, and they were all talking at once. A chicken with an eye patch was standing on the steps, trying to be heard over the crowd.

"Be quiet!" He shouted, and the noise stopped. He sighed and rubbed circles on his temple.

"Right, thank you. Now, I know you're all angry and scared, and I promise you that I am doing my utmost best to capture this villain. He's gone unpunished for too long, but don't worry. When I catch him, he will face justice!" The crowd roared and cheered in excitement, and Alexi, Keelan and Maya exchanged a puzzled glance. The crowd dissipated and the eye patch chicken went back into the building, and Keelan, too curious for his own good, climbed the steps and went inside. It was incredibly dark, and Keelan had to squint to see a row of cells lining the wall opposite, all of which were empty.

"Hey, who let you in here?" The eye patch chicken got up from his desk, his visible eye narrowed suspiciously. Keelan held up his hands.

"Woah, we're not here to cause trouble." The chicken tilted his head.

"Then what are you here for? Can't you see I've got work to do?"

"We just wanted to know what that mob was talking about." Alexi said. The chicken frowned before nodding slowly.

"Oh, I get it. You're those kids who came in on that burning boat, am I right?" Keelan nodded. The chicken snorted and sat back down.

"Well, consider yourselves lucky. Some of the people were calling for the lot of you to be arrested for causing such a stir. It's only thanks to your silver-tongued friend here that you got off scot-free." He gestured to Alexi, and Keelan raised an eyebrow at him. The taller male shrugged dismissively.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alive and kicking. The name's Rooster Cogburn. I'm the Sheriff of Cooper's Roost." They shook the chicken's gloved hand.

"So, you want to know what all the fuss was about?" Keelan nodded again.

"Well, it started about a year ago, but none of us knew it. Things would go missing during the night, you see. Nothing major, just bottles of milk, clothes, food, that sort of stuff. Hardly anyone filed a complaint because they thought they'd just misplaced it see?" They all nodded, and Cogburn sighed and ran his hand through his crest.

"Well, then it got worse. Money went missing, taken right out of people's pockets. Jewellery taken from around ladies' necks. I was almost overwhelmed by all the complaints I got. And then, it suddenly stopped. Nothing stolen for over a month. Until last week, that is." Maya frowned.

"What happened last week?" Cogburn looked up at her with his one eye.

"The bank was robbed." Keelan's eyes widened.

"The little bastard took everything. Every last coin, gone. Heck, he even took the mayor's safe! Thankfully we managed to get money circulating again, but that was a hard blow to recover from. We're still suffering, and now the petty thefts have started again, even worse than before. Every night, the people live in fear that all their treasures will be stolen while they sleep. My deputy and I have been working hard to catch him, but he's a slippery little bugger, he is. We almost got him a couple nights back, but he slipped right through our fingers at the last possible second. I'm at my wits' end." He held his face in his hands and sighed deeply, and Keelan exchanged a glance with Alexi and Maya. He could tell from their faces that they were thinking what he was thinking.

"If you'd like, Sheriff, we could help you catch him." Cogburn stared at him.

"And what makes you think you lot will be of any help?" Keelan shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you could use some extra hands." The Sheriff looked from Keelan to Maya to Alexi and back, and he sighed.

"You make a good point there, son. Alright then, you're on the case. You're going to have to try and catch him on your own initiative, as I'm just too caught up in paperwork to give you any sort of direction. But for God's sake, be careful. Don't break anything. And if you can, bring him in alive." They nodded and the Sheriff dismissed them, and they regrouped outside to think.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" Asked Maya. She and Keelan both turned to Alexi, who frowned.

"What?"

"Have you got a plan?"

"Why does it have to be me?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the one who gained your reputation as a genius from your plans?" Alexi frowned.

"...Shut up."

"Well, so you have a plan or not?" Alexi sighed.

"Yes, I do." Maya and Keelan smiled at each other.

"There, was that really so hard?" Maya teased, and Alexi muttered darkly under his breath, leading them back through town to Dr. Coop's office.

"What are we doing back here? I thought we were going to go and catch a thief?"

"We are, but my plan will work best if Iridian comes with us."

"But she's unconscious!" Keelan exclaimed as Alexi opened the door to Iridian's room, and their eyes all widened to see her sitting up, her arms crossed over her chest and staring at them intently.

"Speak for yourself, Keelan." She said, grinning.

"Now, what's this about a plan?"

* * *

**Yep, they're all still alive. And this little diversion from the main plot does actually serve a purpose, which you'll find out either in the next chapter or the next one after that. Anyway, R&R if you like it, R&R if you don't like it, R&R to correct my spelling...what I'm saying is R&R no matter what you think of it. I do enjoy getting feedback from you wonderful people in the big wide world of the internet. See you in the next one :P**


End file.
